


Home

by chaoticqueer



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Janis is an up and coming artist, Regina is a big deal in the fashion world, Regina's dad is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 13:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Regina knocks on Janis' door after having disappeared for almost two weeks.tumblr prompt





	Home

Janis is awakened by loud knocks coming from the front door. She gets up as fast as she can, worried it might be something important, especially considering it’s - she looks at her watch - 2:43 a.m. Well, shit, this better be important!

She doesn’t even bother getting herself to look presentable before opening the door. But glancing at who’s at her door, she immediately regrets getting up.

Regina George looks like shit. Her hair is a mess, her makeup makes it seem she hasn’t looked in a mirror for at least two days, and her clothes don’t look much better.

Janis’ heart gets tight in her chest as she wonders what the fuck happened and how they could have gotten to this moment.

Regina gets inside, slightly pushing Janis out of the way. Janis frowns, suddenly pissed.

“Regina, what the fuck?! Where have you been?! Why are you here?!”

Regina turns around to look at Janis again, “Hi, Jan.”

“No! You disappeared for almost two weeks, gave me no explanation, and now you show up at my doorstep looking like you just escaped hell and expect me to let you in?” She crosses her arms in front of her chest, ignoring the part of her heart that is heavy with worry about her girlfriend, or former girlfriend, she wouldn’t know what they are now.

“Janis, I-” Regina then has what Janis would describe as a breakdown. She’s sobbing and shaking and Janis lets go of her anger in favor of helping.

She wraps Regina in a tight hug, “I was so worried, Gina. Please tell me what’s going on.” When they separate, Janis starts wiping the blonde’s tears away and guides them to the couch.

It takes a few minutes but Regina finally calms down, holding on to Janis for dear life.

“I’m so sorry, Jan. I’m so sorry. Everything happened so fast, I just- I panicked, I didn’t know what to do, I-”

“Hey, hey. Breathe. What exactly happened? I’m not following. Why did you run away? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

Regina looks disgusted with herself. “My father. My father found me, Janis. He showed up in my apartment and I couldn’t- I just-”

Janis reaches out and grabs Regina’s hand, holding it between hers. She knows Regina’s history with her father isn’t exactly pleasant. She was there when they were kids and the man started getting aggressive and abusive and would lash out at Regina and make her doubt herself in every possible way.

“I don’t know how he found me, Jan, we’ve been so careful.” Regina hasn’t looked so panicked in front of Janis for a really long time, probably since they were teenagers. “He got in, he was waiting for me, I got taken off guard- He was holding a magazine, with that article about us, he was furious. Started screaming at me, calling me names- I didn’t know what to do, I was so scared, I tried calling for help but he broke my phone! I felt so disgusting, Janis. I felt like I did in 8th grade, so I just- I just ran. I flew back to my mom’s place.”

Janis looks absolutely stunned, she had no idea. 

“She wanted me to call you, she tried calling you herself, but I didn’t let her. I’m sorry, Janis, I just freaked out. I needed time to think, to put myself back together. I should have called, I know, I’m so fucking sorry.” She sniffles, “I’m a coward, Janis. Please, just let me stay here tonight, I tried going home but when I got to the door I just- all I could see was my father there, all of that shit playing out over and over again in my head. You don’t have to forgive me, I know I’ve already disappointed you enough to last a lifetime, but please don’t make me go home.”

Seeing Regina like that completely breaks Janis’ heart. She can’t believe her girlfriend had been through so much, of course she’s mad she didn’t call, but Regina needs her right now, she loves her and she would never deny her comfort.

Janis pulls Regina in for another hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe now.” She presses a light kiss to her girlfriend’s hair. “We can work on your terrible coping mechanisms later. You’re home, okay? This is home. You can stay for as long as you need. I’m glad you’re here, Gina. I’m so sorry this happened to you.” She sighs, “We’re gonna make things right, I promise.”

Regina is practically in Janis’ lap at this point, her face pressed against Janis’ neck, breathing her in. “I love you, baby. I love you so much. I’m so sorry.”

Janis holds Regina tighter for a moment, “I love you too, Gina. Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

They have a lot to work on, but Janis knows they’re gonna get through this together.


End file.
